


Smile!

by Ch4m0m1l3



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Arcades, Roleplay, Video Game Mechanics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28626711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ch4m0m1l3/pseuds/Ch4m0m1l3
Summary: Sapnap and George find an arcade machine in a dark alley way. That is not where arcade machine are supposed to be!
Kudos: 3





	Smile!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm new to writing using AO3 so I'm still figuring thing out ^^' sorry if anything seems off or unprofessional. I really just wrote this because I love writing and I was struck with inspiration at 3 am while listening to Cabinet Man by Lemon Demon on repeat.

"It's an arcade machine." 

"Well, I see that Sapnap, but why is it here?"

"Do you think I know-?" 

The alley was flooded with light. 

-

"Wow after all these years I finally get to see The Gogy in real life" Sapnap joked. He had just picked up his friend, George, from the airport. They had been planning on meeting up for so long and it was finally happening. 

"Oh haha Sapnap. Can we just leave, I've been flying for hours." George complained. Sapnap chuckled and agreed to leave as fast as they could. Airports are boring anyways.

As soon as they got back to Sapnaps house, Geroge was led to the guest room where he immediately fell asleep. Sapnap was left to bring in his luggage, which was three overstuffed suitcases. 

'Geez, he's only gonna be here for a couple months. How fast does he think he'll be going through clothes?' Sapnap wonders as he drags the suitcases into his living room. After he has everything inside, he decides to go to sleep as well, it is quite late. 

It had been a week since George had arrived, it was pretty uneventful other than a couple times they went to the zoo, or an aquarium. Sapnap had planned for then to go to a fall festival, but it wasn't for another couple weeks so they had to fill the time. Tonight was turning out to be just like the other nights since they had nothing planned. After they had eaten some delivered fast food and played a couple of card games while watching some random movies, they became bored. After a few minutes of discussing whether or not they were tired enough to go to sleep, they decided to go walking around the city. 

It had been raining just before they left so everything was cold and damp. They had been walking around for about an hour when Sapnap had seen a green light flash from the corner of his eye. He stopped walking and looked across the street as George continued walking. He couldn't see anything except some storefronts and a dark alley.

'Am I going crazy? It's not that late...' he decided to just keep walking, as George didn't seem to notice anything. As he turned to catch up with George however, he saw another flash.

"Hey, George look at this" He yelled. George turned around and headed back to Sapnap with a slight jog. 

"What? Is something wrong?" George seemed slightly worried since Sapnap was starting across the street and head into an alley way so dark it could've been mistaken as a black hole. After a few seconds of hesitation, he followed Sapnap across the street. Because it was so dark so he couldn't make out what was down the alley but based off of the little shadows that Sapnap was able to see, he thought it was an arcade machine. 

He thought about it for a second before saying anything to his confused friend. As far as he knew there haven't been any arcades in the area for years. But it looked exciting so he decided to finally say something. 

"That's weird. "

"What's weird?" George asked.

"It's an arcade machine. "

"Well, I see that Sapnap, but why is it here?"

"Do you think I know-?"

The alley was flooded with light.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry if this seemed short! I'm very bad at starting things off but as it goes on I promise it will get better! Haha <3


End file.
